This invention relates to closures for identification bands, and specifically to an improved adhesive closure.
The use of identification bracelets is substantial, both in traditional areas such as hospital patient admissions and in other applications such as crowd control and patron identification. In many such applications, adhesive closure bracelets may be effectively utilized. Such bands typically include an elongated bracelet or strap with an adhesive portion near one end. A disposable, throw-away shield covers the adhesive until just prior to use, at which time the shield is removed from the adhesive and discarded, permitting the ends of the bracelet to be joined to each other.
As indicated, in conventional adhesive closures for identification bands, the shield is separate from the band. Upon the required removal of the shield to expose the adhesive, the shield becomes waste which must be disposed of in some way. Among other things, appropriate disposal (especially in view of the large volumes of bracelets which are frequently used) necessarily requires an increase in the labor associated with use of the bracelet. Additionally, if the shields are not properly disposed of, the separation of the shields from the bands at the point of application can pollute the environment, especially in outdoor applications.
The adhesive closure for identification band described in U.S. Pat. No. 5,457,906 describes an identification band having a shield means for covering an adhesive layer until the identification band is used. A first portion of the shield means includes a release layer such that it is releasably attached to the adhesive. An adjacent second portion of the shield means does not include a release layer such that the second portion is permanently attached to the adhesive layer. In this way, the shield means remains attached to the wristband rather than being separable to create waste requiring disposal.
One drawback of such prior art devices is that the shield layer may be adhered to the wristband around its entire perimeter, thus making it difficult to easily and quickly separate the first portion of the shield means from the band. Another disadvantage in the prior art device exists insofar as the shield means may not completely cover the adhesive layer. If a portion of the adhesive layer is exposed along an edge of the shield means, such exposed adhesive may come into contact with the person or object to which the wristband is secured. Such contact with the adhesive may create discomfort for a person or a hindrance to proper use of the wristband on an object.
It is, therefore, an object of the present invention to provide an improved adhesive closure for identification bracelets. The improved adhesive closure should include a means for increasing the ease and speed with which the first portion of the shield is released from the band. In addition, the improved adhesive closure should prevent accidental contact between the adhesive and the person or object to be identified around the edge of the shield. As with the prior art devices, even when a portion of the shield is moved or folded out of the way to expose the adhesive, the shield remains attached to the wristband, thus not requiring disposal.
The present invention fulfills these needs and provides other related advantages.